jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Babies (J.T. Love Fan Version)
Disney Babies is an upcoming American-Canadian CGI animated series which is due to air on Disney Junior. It is similar both incarnations of Muppet Babies and Baby Looney Tunes. It will premier in Easter 2019. Production Executive Producers: Joe Ansolabehere, Paul Germain, Dev Ross, Colin Bohm, Doug Murphy, Steven DeNure Developed by: Dev Ross, Mike Fallows Directed by: Mike Fallows, Ben Juwono US Casting & Voice Direction: Michael Hack Casting - Toronto: Dayton/Walters Casting Casting - Vancouver: BLT Productions LTD. Voice Direction: Terry Klassen, Dee Shipley Music by: Steve Bernstein and Julie Bernstein Summary Two-year-old Mickey Mouse, lives in Yordlebury, Ontario with his best friends Donald and Goofy, amongst many, countless other miniature toddler versions of adult Disney characters. Main Characters Mickey Mouse (Carter Hayden) Donald Duck (Richard Binsley) Minnie Mouse (Steph Lynn Robinson) Goofy (Terry Klassen) Daisy Duck (Tabitha St. Germain) Pluto (Scott McCord) Clarabelle Cow (Stacey DePass) Pete (Ian James Corlett) Horace Horsecollar (Rob Tinkler) Mortimer Mouse (David Berni) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (voiced by Scott McCord) Nanny Nanette (Sophia Bush) - the babies' legal guardian. Recurring characters Panchito Pistoles (Juan Chioran) Jose Carioca (Carlos Diaz) Chip 'n' Dale (Sunday Muse) - 1 month old chipmunks. Mrs. Beakley (Cathy Weseluck) - from DuckTales. Is the resident household maid. Fenton Crashwell/ Gizmoduck (Scott McCord) Launchpad McQuack (Sam Vincent) Darkwing Duck (Scott McNeil) Peg Pete (Alyson Court) Jiminy Cricket (Vincent Tong) - a two-year-old brave, young cricket. Bonkers D. Bobcat (Ian James Corlett) Gepetto (Andrew Sabiston) Grumpy (Scott McNeil) Dopey (Richard Binsley) - the 2 month old youngest dwarf Doc (Cory Doran) - the four year old leader of the dwarfes and is the oldest Dwarf. Sneezy (Vincent Tong) Bashful (Dwayne Hill) Sleepy (Scott McCord) Happy (Rob Tinkler) Scrooge McDuck (John Kassir) - is 65 years old. Ludwig Von Drake (Ron Rubin) - is 63 years old. Snow White (Annick Obonsawin) - is a shy 3 year old young princess. Timothy Q. Mouse (Kirby Morrow) - is a 2 year old mouse who meets the gang before he met Dumbo Janet Jumbo (Stacey DePass) - is 12 years old. Inspired by Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo's mother. She is very shy. Chernabog (Ron Rubin) - a 9 year old monster. Bambina (Alyson Court) - a 5 year old Fawn, who is based on Bambi's mother. Friend Owl (Dan Chameroy) - is a 56 year old owl. Miriam Bunny (Kathleen Barr) - is a 6 year old bunny who is based on Mrs. Bunny from Bambi. Baby Willie (Dwayne Hill) - is a 4 year old, 6ft whale, who can play music and talk, but he but cannot sing. Casey (Linda Ballantyne) a 6 year old athletic student who dreams to be a baseball player when he's much older. Johnny Appleseed (Cathy Weseluck) - a 5 year old who wishes to grow an orchard when he's much older. Pecos Bill (Tabitha St. Germain) - a 6 year old Cowboy. Ichabod Crane (Ron Pardo) - is a 5 year old schoolboy who wishes to become a teacher himself, when he's much older. Brom Bones (Terry McGurrin) a 7 year old schoolboy who is a bully to Ichabod. Katrina Van Tassell (Katie Griffin) - a 7 year old schoolgirl whom both Ichabod and Brom Bones want to be friends with. J. Thad Toad (Ian James Corlett) - a 6 year old English toad who likes to cause trouble and mayhem with his toy automobiles. Rat (Tony Daniels) Mole (Ron Pardo) MacBadger (Ivan Sherry) - a 35 year old badger who is the legal guardian of Toad, Rat and Mole. Cinderella (Denise Oliver) - a 6 year old princess Gus and Jaq (both voiced by Kathleen Barr) - 1 month old baby mice Lucifer (Richard Binsley) - a kitten. Anastasia (Megan Fahlenbock) Drizella (Stephanie Anne Mills) Bruno (Scott McCord) - a puppy. White Rabbit (Scott McNeil) - a 4 year old bunny. Mad Hatter (Sam Vincent) March Hare (Brian Drummond) Dodo (Peter Oldring) Cheshire Cat (Scott McNeil) Caterpillar (Dan Chameroy) Smee (Scott McNeil) Lady (Alyson Court) Tramp (Ian James Corlett) Jock (Scott McNeil) Trusty (Martin Roach) Peg (Katie Griffin) Toughy (Ron Rubin) Pedro (Carlos Diaz) Bull (Ron Pardo) Dachsie (David Berni) Boris (Jamie Watson) Si and Am (both by Tabitha St. Germain) Aurora (Kristin Fairlie) - a 6 year old princess. Phillip (Drew Nelson) - 14 years old. Pongo (Philip Williams)- a 12 year old puppy. Perdita (Kathy Laskey) - a 11 year old puppy. Sgt. Tibbs (Ian James Corlett) Kiddie Roger (Sam Vincent) - a 6 year old Roger Radcliffe. Kiddie Anita (Nicki Burke) - a 6 year old Anita Radcliffe. Sir Ector (Jamie Watson) - a 12 year old bully. Sir Pellinore (Adrian Truss) - a 15 year old meek British teen. Scullery Maid (Fiona Reid) - a 10 year old schoolgirl. Sir Bart (Blair Williams) - a 15 year old knight with a booming voice. Archimedes (Jonathan Wilson) - a 7 year old Owl. Penguin Waiter Chicks (Richard Binsley) Baloo (Erin Mathews) Bagheera (Julie Lemieux) Kaa (Philip Williams) King Louie (Blair Williams) Hathi (Richard Ian Cox) Winifred (Denise Oliver) Akela (Dwayne Hill) - a 13 year old wolf cub. Rama (Ron Pardo) - an 11 year old wolf cub. Vultures (Ron Pardo, Tony Daniels, Dwayne Hill & Jamie Watson) - 8 year old British vultures. Thomas O'Malley (Erin Mathews) Duchess (Kathleen Barr) Scat Cat (Joseph Motiki) Hit Cat (David Berni) Peppo (Carlos Diaz) Billy Boss (Christopher Gaze) Frou-Frou (Sarah Gadon) King of Naboombu (Garry Chalk) Secretary Bird (Brian Drummond) Fisherman Bear (Lee Tockar) Robin Hood (Lawrence Bayne) - a 12 year old British Fox Little John (Jeff Lumby) Maid Marian (Linda Ballantyne) Baby Pooh (Scott McNeil) Baby Tigger (Ian James Corlett) Baby Piglet (Katie Griffin) Baby Eeyore (Brian Drummond) Baby Kanga (Kelly Sheridan) Baby Rabbit (Ian James Corlett) Baby Owl (Lyon Smith) Baby Gopher (Scott McCord) Bernard (Ron Rubin) Bianca (Kathleen Barr) L'il Slade (Scott McNeil) Chief (Terry Klassen) Dinky (Peter Kelamis) Boomer (Dan Petronijevic) Fflewddur Fflam (Brian Dobson) - a 20 year old Wizard-in-training. Dallben (Michael Dobson) - a 25 year old Wizard-in-training. Basil (Sam Vincent) Dawson (Rob Tinkler) Toby (Scott McCord) Felicia (Nicole Oliver) Dodger (Rob Tinkler) - an 8 year old puppy. Tito (Ashleigh Ball) - a 5 year old Chihuahua. Rita (Novie Edwards) - an 8 year old puppy. Einstein (Colin Murdock) Francis (Colin Murdock) Fagin (Rick Miller) - the 9-year-old owner of the NY pets. Roscoe and DeSoto (Martin Roach and David Berni) Ariel (Bryn McAuley) - a 5 year old mermaid. Eric (Dan Petronijevic) - a 9 year old prince. Scuttle (Patrick McKenna) Ariel's Sisters (Linda Ballantyne, Kathleen Barr, Alyson Court, Katie Griffin, Kelly Sheridan and Tabitha St. Germain) Sebastian (Clé Bennett) Orville (Colin Murdock) - a 12 year old twin Albatross and older twin of Wilbur. Wilbur (Lee Tockar) - a 12 year old twin Albatross and younger twin of Orville. Jake (Peter Kelamis) - a 7 year old Australian field mouse. Belle (Alyson Court) Beast (Rob Tinkler) Lumiere (Peter Oldring) Aladdin (Gage Munroe) Jasmine (Addison Holley) Abu (Richard Binsley) - a 2 month old monkey. Raja (Brian Drummond) Genie (Patrick McKenna) Mufasa (Mac Heywood) Sarabi (Novie Edwards) Timon (Cory Doran) Pumbaa (Lee Tockar) Sarifina (Stephany Seki) Pocahontas (Tajja Isen) John Smith (Dan Petronijevic) Meeko (Richard Binsley) Percy (Scott McCord) Flit (Richard Binsley) Nakoma (Sarah Gadon) Woody (Terry McGurrin) Buzz (Sergio Di Zio) Jessie (Evany Rosen) Mr. Potato Head (Brian Dobson) Hamm (Jeff Lumby) Slinky Dog (Richard Newman) Rex (Colin Murdock) Bo Peep (Nicole Oliver) Quasimodo (Peter Oldring) Esmeralda (Maryke Hendrikse) Phoebus (Ron Pardo) Djali (Richard Binsley) Brutish and Oafish Guard (Michael Daingerfield and Terry McGurrin) Hercules (Kirby Morrow) Meg (Kelly Sheridan) Pegasus (Sam Vincent) The Muses (Heather Bambrick and Brenda Crichlow) Mulan (Lisa Jai) Li Shang (Vincent Tong) Mushu (Joseph Motiki) Cri-Kee (Scott McCord) Khan (Brian Drummond) Flik (Sam Vincent) Atta (Katie Griffin) Heimlich (Ron Rubin) Slim (Ivan Sherry) Francis (Julie Lemieux) Dim (Martin Roach) Rosie (Kathleen Barr) P.T. Flea (Jeff Lumby) Manny (Ivan Sherry) Gypsy (Tabitha St. Germain) Tarzan (Lyon Smith) Jane (Helene Joy) Tantor (Erin Mathews) Terk (Nicole Oliver) Flynt and Mungo (Carter Hayden and Dan Petronijevic) Aladar (Amos Crawley) Neera (Venus Terzo) Kuzco (Andrew Francis) Kronk (Dan Petronijevic) Milo Thatch (Adrian Petriw) Kida (Novie Edwards) Audrey (Alyson Court) Josh Sweet (Clé Bennett) Mole (Ron Rubin) Vinny (Juan Chioran) Mike Wazowski (Cory Doran) Sulley (Fab Filippo) Yeti (Jeff Lumby) Dr. Doppler (Ivan Sherry) Sarah Hawkins (Stacey DePass) Captain Amelia (Michelle Monteith) Mr. Arrow (Linda Balllantyne) Mr. Silver (Patrick McKenna) Scroop (Dan Chameroy) Hands (Colin Murdock) Turnbuckle (Tony Daniels) Bird Brain Mary (Linda Ballantyne) Hedley (Ron Rubin) Torrance (Ron Rubin) Blinko (Sam Vincent) Verne (Scott McCord) Grewnge (Philip Williams) Nani (Katie Griffin) Pleakley (Zachary Bennett) Jumba (Dwayne Hill) Gantu (Martin Roach) David Kawena (Christian Potenza) Marlin (Neil Crone) Coral (Kathy Laskey) Bruce (Blair Williams) Anchor (Brian Drummond) Chum (Scott McNeil) Crush (Matt Hill) Mr. Ray (Scott McNeil) Dory (Nicole Oliver) Nigel (Scott McCord) Seagulls (Ron Rubin, Sean Cullen and Jamie Watson) Kenai (Andrew Francis) Denahi (Lyon Smith) Sitka (Scott McCord) Tug (Martin Roach) Rutt and Tuke (Ron Pardo and Dwayne Hill) Mr. Incredible (Darren Frost) Elastigirl (Athena Karkanis) Frozone (Mac Heywood) Honey (Novie Edwards) Underminer (Jeff Lumby) Buck Cluck (Lee Tockar) Lightning McQueen (Scott Beaudin) Mater (Lawrence Bayne) Sally (Denise Oliver) Art Framagucci (Brian Dobson) Gaston Framagucci (Cameron Ansell) Fritz Robinson (Rob Tinkler) Billie Robinson (Jordan Todosey) Joe Robinson (vocals by Sunday Muse) Linguini (Kirby Morrow) Collette Tatou (Carla Collins) Horst (Scott McCord) Lalo (Jess Gibbons) Pompidou (Jonathan Wilson) Larousse (David Berni) Mustafa (Jeff Lumby) Anton Ego (Gage Munroe) WALL-E (Richard Binsley) EVE (Denise Oliver) John (Cory Doran) Mary (Lily Bartlam) Puppy Bolt (Vincent Tong) Kitty Mittens (Athena Karkanis) Rhino (Carter Hayden) Minor characters Auntie Paulette (Kate McKinnon) Nanette's older sister and the babies' auntie. Farmer Janice (Kathryn Hahn) Fire Chief Lancelot (Nathan Fillion) Mayor O'Hannon (Eugene Levy) Grandma and Grandpa Perrette (Jayne Eastwood and Jim Broadbent) - Nanette's parents. Police Chief Miller (Sarah Chalke) Museum Guide Ronnie (Sean P. Hayes) Celebrity Stamina (Alexandra Breckenridge) G.I. Jerome (Chris Parnell) Villains Baby Queen (Emilie-Claire Barlow) Stromboli (John Stocker) Coachman (Ron Rubin) Honest John and Gideon (Both by Richard Binsley) Ringmaster (Sean Cullen) Manfred "Man" MacManus (Neil Crone) - loosely based on Man from Bambi. Tetti Tatti (Patrick McKenna) Trivia *All characters portrayed by John Ratzenberger are voiced by Jeff Lumby. *All characters that are Disney are either voiced by Toronto or Vancouver voice actors, aside from Scrooge McDuck. *Only characters from the Classics canon, Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars appear in this show. TV characters from Disney classics do appear e.g. DuckTales and Rescue Rangers, etc. *TV shows like Recess and direct-to-video e.g. Disney Toon studios movie and show characters do not appear. *Human additional voices are portrayed only by Toronto and Vancouver voice actors. Guest Stars are celebrities in special episodes only. *There will be 158 episodes. *Due to the poor reviews of the 2004 Disney movie, Home on the Range, neither Maggie or Mrs. Calloway or ANY of the characters from that movie would appear in the show. Category:Fan programs Category:Pretend shows Category:Idea pages Category:Disney related